Ryuu Tou
'''Ryuu Tou' was a General of the Zhao Military forces and one of the Deputies under General Ki Sui, the Lord of the City of Rigan. Appearance Ryuu Tou is a slim man with a goatee and black hair that covers his wounded left eye. He wears gold armor with blue fur. Personality Since his youth, he was extremely loyal to the residents of Rigan as well his adopted father and lord, Ki Shou. He cares deeply about people or Rigan and wants to protect them. History Ryuu Tou's father was a friend of Ki Shou. He died when Ryuu Tou was still a child and after that he was adopted by Ki Shou. During the conflict between Rigan and Anka, he would fight side by side with Ki Sui and Ba Tei and turn the tides of war. Story Koku You Campaign Arc During the Battle of Koku You Hill, Ryuu Tou was the Deputy General of Ki Sui Army's left wing in the plain forest. He also led a surprise attack again the Hi Shin Unit beside Batei the right-hand man of Kisui. Ryuu Tou later on the day got injured by Kyou Kai, which led the Hi Shin Unit to push back his army. However, he made plan revolving the river, which put the Hi Shin Unit in a tight situation because they couldn’t push closer to the central hill. But by the combined effort of Ka Ryo Ten and En, they are able to push back the Ryuu Tou army. When the Hi Shin Unit led by Shin trying to surprise on Kei Sha, who just got out of trap made Kanki, Ryuu Tou mistook the Hi Shin Unit for being messengers delivering a report to Kei Sha's HQ. This is because the Hi Shin Unit was deep in Zhao lines but when he realized that they were enemies, he led his unit to aid Keisha but he was intercepted by Kyou Kai. He was killed by Kyou Kai of the Hi Shin Unit. Abilities During the Battle of Koku You Hill Ryuu Tou has proven to be cuning strategist. On the first day of Battle of Koku You Hill he was able to lure Hi Shin Unit to the hill closer to Qin side and halt their advance. This led to Zhao establishing a line past the central hill and gaining advantage on the opening act.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63327/18 When Kei Sha decided to pincer Hi Shin Unit, he quickly reacted to new situation, spreading his forces and not leting a single opening for them to escape.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63352/10 Ryuu Tou shown wits not only in field tactics, but also in close combat scenarios. When Kyou Kai tried to assassinate him, he was able to save his life by puting a wire on her attack path.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63334/14 Kyou Kai's assult ended with her wounded and separated from her unit for most of the battle, although Ryuu Tou also took some injuries. He's also a proficient swordsman and is able to have a duel with wounded Kyou Kai, although he's eventually killed by her. Gallery Manga Trivia *Ryuu Tou's hairstyle and goatee bear a similarity to One Piece character' Sanji's appearance after their 2 yrs timeskip. *Despite having lost his left eye in his youth, Ryuu Tou was still a capable warrior. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Ki Sui Army Category:Strategical Generals Category:Zhao Strategists Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Male Category:Generals Category:Strategists Category:Rigan